A standard mixer is a staple in the kitchen of homes and businesses around the world. Because of its utilitarian aspect especially in food applications, typically a mixer is used in or around the area of a kitchen and, when not in use, stored in various places, such as on a kitchen countertop, in a kitchen cabinet, within an appliance garage or other similar compartment or storage unit. Therefore, generally after the mixer has been used, it is moved to a separate location for storage purposes. Once it is needed again, it is repositioned to the proper area of the kitchen for reuse.
Mixers exist in varying shapes, sizes and weights. Most mixers, however, are substantial in size and are heavy; some weigh in excess of twenty-five (25) pounds. They tend to comprise a plethora of structural as well as electrical and mechanical components, thus contributing to their considerable weight. Also, because mixers comprise internal parts that move and/or rotate when in operation, they are designed and manufactured to remain stationary while in use. Therefore, because of their considerable weight and because of the manner in which they are designed, typically mixers are inert to movement. They are designed to sit upright on a surface and to resist forces which displace them, such as forces that would cause them to slide on a surface such as a countertop. Consequently, intentionally repositioning and/or moving a mixer along a surface entails picking the mixer up vertically from the surface, moving it to the desired location and then setting it down. Therefore, the intentional moving, displacing and/or repositioning of mixers can be a daunting task particularly if they are cumbersome and heavy.
Occasionally, a mixer is stored on a countertop surface and moved from one countertop location to another countertop location for use. Unfortunately, moving the mixer from one location to another on the same surface requires a user to pick up the mixer vertically and place it at the desired spot. Because the mixer is not designed to slide on a surface as previously mentioned, the mixer must be removed from the surface by the user, such as by picking it up so that it is disengaged from the surface, suspended in mid air, moved to the desired location and then placed back onto the surface. Additionally, for cleaning purposes, a mixer may be relocated to an area next to the sink. Again, in doing so; the mixer cannot be slid or rolled along the surface.
Due to a mixer's considerable size and weight, users may find it difficult to lift. For some users, lifting a mixer may exacerbate back or neck problems and/or cause bodily pain. For others, a mixer may weigh too much to lift without the aid and assistance of others. Moreover, lifting and carrying a mixer expends additional time and considerable effort for the user. Also, it increases that chances that the mixer could be damaged due to falling accidently out of the user's hands while the vertical lift is in progress.
What is needed is a device that, when prompted (activated), permits a standard mixer to be moved from one location on a surface to another location on the surface without removing the mixer vertically from the surface, thereby permitting the mixer to be repositioned with a minimum amount of time and effort. More specifically, what is needed is a device that, when prompted, permits a standard mixer to roll easily on a surface until it is repositioned to the desired location.
A device that attaches to a standard mixer which, when prompted (activated), permits the mixer and the attached device to roll easily on a surface such as a countertop until repositioned at the desired surface location is a novel invention that meets the needs described in the above paragraphs. Disclosed herein are embodiments of the present invention. However, it should be noted that the invention can comprise additional embodiments not necessarily disclosed in this paper.
An embodiment of the present invention comprises a device which attaches to the bottom (i.e., underside) of a standard mixer. Typically, to prevent any movement such as sliding or rolling, a standard mixer has feet that extend downward from the bottom of the mixer which make contact with a surface or has a flat bottom which contacts the surface. The device can attach to either type of mixer as well as to other types. Similar to the bottom of many standard mixers, the bottom of the device comprises feet that extend downward which can make contact with a surface, thereby preventing the mixer from moving about the surface unless prompted. When prompted, a retractable member having transfer balls attached thereto descends from the bottom of the device. The retractable member descends until the retractable balls make contact with the surface and extend downward lengthwise further than the feet of the device, thereby causing the feet to detach from the surface. Then, the mixer is permitted to roll on the surface and can be positioned to a desired location.
Once the mixer is positioned to the desired location, the device can be prompted again. When prompted again, the retractable member retracts into the device, thereby causing the transfer balls to retract into the device. As the transfer balls retract, they move upward and are detached from the surface. Once the transfer balls retract, the feet of the device contact the surface. Now the mixer is in stationary mode, inhibiting movement about the surface so that it can be used, stored, cleaned, etc.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the prompting can occur through the use of a lever that is positioned on the side of the device. When the lever is pulled/pushed, the retractable member descends/ascends and the tractable balls contact/detach the surface, thus allowing/preventing the mixer from rolling on the surface. In another embodiment of the present invention, the prompting can occur through the use of a switch positioned on or about the device. The switch can comprise three different modes: a mode to cause the retractable member and transfer balls to descend so that the mixer can roll on a surface, a mode to cause the retractable member and transfer balls to retract so that the mixer is stationary and does not roll and a mode that causes no action by the device (i.e., the ‘off’ position). This embodiment comprises certain electrical components such as, without limitation, an actuator, battery and switch—instead of a lever—to cause the device to operate. A user can adjust the switch so that the device performs the desired function.